Confuso
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Le había dado curiosidad, aquel ricachón ególatra le había llamado la atención, pero sabía que entre ellos no podía haber algo, más si Tony no mostraba interés hacia su persona. BL


**Título:** Confuso

**Autor:** naghi_tan

**Nombre de tu persona asignada:** emeruadeplace

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Rating:** PG-13

**Resumen:** Le había dado curiosidad, aquel ricachón ególatra le había llamado la atención, pero sabía que entre ellos no podía haber algo, más si Tony no mostraba interés hacia su persona.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Avengers **no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Marvel Comic´s** y **Marvel Movie´s** yo solo los tomo prestados por un momento, prometo devolverlos.

**Advertencias:** Slash, mención de Thor/Loki, Mención de Pepper/Tony, infidelidad.

**Notas:** Espero no me haya salido de la personalidad de los personajes. Me baso en la película, no en el comic (que es enredoso, pero genial).

**Capitulo Único**

_"Si no podemos proteger a la Tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos"._

Lo que más odiaba Steve, era que en sus descansos estuviera en la mansión de Tony, no podía buscarse un departamento propio, lo tenía prohibido, quería saber cómo sus demás compañeros toleraban las irreverencias del millonario. Trató preguntándole primero a Bruce, recordando lo que le había dicho Tony la vez primera que se conocieron frente a frente:

—_Doctor Banner, su trabajo es increíble y admiro profundamente como pierde el control y se transforma en un monstruo enorme y verde._

Se descolocó cuando escuchó la estruendosa risa del doctor, quien se hallaba en la cocina y no recluido —como siempre–en el laboratorio del lugar.

—No le tomé mucha importancia en su momento— confesó Bruce, quien tomaba una taza de café y se rascaba el cabello—, supongo que es normal que personas inteligentes y con un alto ego, comprendan a personas que son muy reservadas, por eso no le vi nada malo.

—Pero— Steve quería saber, enserio que quería comprender como lo toleraba—, ¿no te molesta su forma de ser?

—La verdad no—le sonrió con los ojos—, que alguien como él, me deje estar a mi antojo por todo este inmenso lugar, hace que piense que confía en mí. ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?

—Bueno—, si Bruce le dijo como se sentía en ese lugar, más le valía a él decirle porqué hacia aquellas preguntas—, no me siento cómodo con su presencia y pensé que no solo era yo el que se sentía fuera de lugar, pensaba en preguntarle a Barton y a Romanov, pero ambos están en una misión.

—Creo que ya sé es lo que tienes, Jarvis— Bruce llamó al robot.

—¿Qué se le ofrece Señor Banner?— la voz del robot se dejó escuchar por toda la cocina.

—¿Puedes prepararme el laboratorio?

—Enseguida señor.

Steve alzó una ceja, mostrando que se hallaba confundido, ¿Para qué quería el laboratorio? Se fijó que Bruce se había levantado de su asiento y le llamaba con la mano, esperaba que si algo se le había metido a la cabeza, que no fuera a ser un experimento.

.

.

.

Se aburría, enserio que se aburría y si no salía de aquella junta, moriría de lo tedioso que era escuchar como las empresas Stark seguían siendo las primeras en el mercado. Pero por Pepper se quedaba quietecito, poniendo cara de interés y tratando de que no se le notara lo fastidiado que estaba con todo ese asunto.

Miró por una de las inmensas ventanas de aquella sala, y suspiró, de todos los superhéroes, Thor se la debería estar pasando bien con Loki, podía ser un Dios escandinavo pero no era precisamente discreto.

Algo le decía que la preocupación de Thor por su hermano adoptivo era una farsa, no de que se preocupara por Loki —que el mentado sí que se metía en cada problemas—, que era una farsa de que lo viera solo como a un hermano.

Tony descubrió de mala manera de qué forma se querían este par, fue una noche en la cual se sentía agotado pero con el insomnio que provocaba la ansiedad no podía pegar un ojo, había escuchado ruidos en el cuarto de Thor —que tenía en la mansión Stark—, escuchó primero leves voces que al parecer estaban discutiendo, en su momento había pensado de que Thor estaba regañando a Loki, para después darse cuenta de que no era así, sintió que las paredes retumbaban seguidos de un fuerte gemido… No quiso saber nada más, no le incomodaba que ese par estuvieran en plena faena sexual, no, ni tampoco de que fueran hombres —faltaba más—, era que ya llevaba tiempo sin tener algo de acción, Pepper se negaba rotundamente, por la razón de que estaba ocupada con las empresas.

Escuchó que las sillas chirriaban, volviéndolo a la realidad, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de sus divagues, se despidió de los ejecutivos y salió prácticamente volando de aquel lugar, la ansiedad que tenía volvía de vez en vez, se sentía tan inseguro cuando algo como lo que sucedió en New York le venía a la cabeza, por suerte Banner le ayudaba poco a poco con eso.

Quería ir a visitar a Pepper a su trabajo, pero la última vez que lo había hecho esta prácticamente le había corrido. Negó con la cabeza, se puso las gafas oscuras y se marchó hacia la residencia, por lo menos ahí si le recibirían… algunos, porque no entendía el por qué Steve lo evadía.

Si era por cómo se conocieron y presentaron, Steve sería un rencoroso de lo peor.

—_¿Sin tu traje qué eres?— le había dicho molesto._

—_Un genio, un millonario, un playboy, un filántropo…— le había dado el revés, porque si el Capitán quería humillarle, él no se lo permitiría._

.

.

.

Ya llevaba más de medio año sin que Pepper le correspondiera sus cortejos, y eso le frustraba, ni las misiones que S.H.I.E.L.D. les daba a cada uno de ellos, le otorgaba el tiempo necesario para distraerse. No sabía por qué pero si la situación seguía de esa manera… no, dejar a Pepper sería algo doloroso, aunque le dijeran que era un egoísta y vanidoso, no se sentía capaz de terminar una relación que por fin le había durado… trató de tranquilizarse, odiaba perder a los que más quería, pero, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, era la primera vez en su vida que no quería ser dejado por una mujer.

.

.

.

—No creo que sea gay— reafirmó con seguridad Steve, viendo como Bruce se controlaba las ganas de reír—, Stark no es mi amor secreto.

—Te hubiera creído hace poco menos de seis meses—, las manos del doctor se dirigieron a los bolsillos de su pantalón—, claro que lo hubiera hecho, pero llevas todo ese tiempo diciéndome y tratándome de convencer, que creo que el que se niega a aceptar aquello eres tú.

—Pero…

—No vivimos en aquellos tiempos donde ser homosexual era algo que significaba ser repudiado— no le dejaría hablar—, Steve, acéptalo, te sientes atraído por Stark. ¡Hasta Jarvis lo nota!

—Ciertamente señor— para Steve, la voz de la computadora sonaba a que se divertía por la situación, negó mentalmente, era una maquina…

—¡Mira a Thor y Loki!— señaló el doctor hacia el pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos— ellos no se ponen a pensar en el que dirán.

—Son Dioses—suspiró Steve—, si les dicen algo, Thor les tirará un trueno y asunto resuelto.

—Pero lo aceptas— se rió Bruce—, no niega que te atrae…

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no negaba que Stark era un ser por lo más… fascinante, si no tuviera aquel complejo de Dios, le hubiera gustado aún más.

—Tiene a la Señorita Pepper— dijo, para zanjar el tema.

—Señor— la voz de Jarvis volvió a hacerse presente—, si me permite, la Señorita Pepper ha mostrado falta de interés en el Señor Stark.

Si no supiera que las máquinas no podían tener conciencia propia, juraría que Jarvis le estaba ayudando a conseguir a Anthony, a veces le gustaría estar en los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde todo era de un solo color. Tanta tecnología le abrumaba y más viviendo ahí, donde todo era manejado por computadoras.

—Estoy muy grande para él— dijo, para que ya le dejasen en paz.

—Buscas lagunas Steve— Bruce solo negó con la cabeza—, no seas tímido.

No era que buscara lagunas, era que no quería deshacer la relación de Stark, por lo que sabía, el castaño era tan heterosexual que no duraría que lo mandaría a freír espárragos si Steve le mencionaba algo de estar juntos.

En el tiempo que llevaban en ese lugar, no había visto a Tony, siempre se la pasaba en el laboratorio con Bruce, en reuniones con Fury o si no era eso, era que simplemente no se encontraba, solo lo veía en las misiones que a veces tenían en conjunto, pero cada que lo veía lo notaba más pálido, más ansioso. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el problema que aquejaba a Tony era su propia relación.

Que Tony había dejado su papel de playboy para poder mantener feliz a Pepper, no le conocía también, pero algo debía haber pasado para que Tony se mostrara menos sociable, porque algo que tenía Stark era que siempre le gustaba llamar la atención. Si anteriormente creía que esa cara de tristeza era por no tener tiempo para sí mismo, se había equivocado de sobremanera. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que ni siquiera te ha tomado en cuenta, que todo saldría bien, que eran simple baches a los que se enfrentaría?

.

.

.

De nuevo el teléfono le decía que el celular estaba fuera de servicio, suspiró cansado de la situación, cansado de confiar plenamente en ella, pero es que motivos no le había dado a Pepper para que se mostrara tan reacia en hablar con él. Se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, buscando algo de alcohol para poder bajarse aquella ansiedad, si es que algo había descubierto, es que un vicio le quitaba momentáneamente aquel amargo sabor de la soledad. Antes de llegar hacia la botella de ron, la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

—Oh— la voz de Steve embargó aquel silencio.

—Vaya sorpresa— sonrió—, pensé que Capi ya nos había abandonado.

Se golpeó mentalmente, y es que él que se había desaparecido había sido él y no Steve, esperó a que le reclamase por decirle algo así, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente.

Algo le había empujado a hacer lo que ahora estaba haciendo, culpaba a la soledad, culpaba a lo dispuesto que Rogers estaba siendo, pero las cosas que se habían sumado, se estaban desasiendo y es que ya sabía lo que siempre había sospechado, Pepper ya no lo veía de la misma forma, le dolía, pero no tenía de otra que seguir adelante, quizás por ese mensaje que le había llegado, quizás por eso, ahora se encontraba sodomizando a Steve, quería destrozar todo, sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con Rogers, pero el cabrón era jodidamente fuerte, seguro no saldría lastimado.

"_Tony, sé que esta no es forma de decirte que encontré a alguien más, ya no siento lo mismo que antes nos unía, simplemente, las cosas sucedieron y se fue dando, espero disculpes mi falta"_

¿Cuántas mujeres no le habían cortejado? ¿A cuántas había rechazado? Por lo visto no había sido suficiente para ella, quizás y pensaba que él no le amaba, pero es que un día tenía que pagar por los corazones rotos que había ido dejado en el camino. Esa noche, estaría con Rogers, solo esa noche se permitiría ser vulnerable.

.

.

.

Jadeó, era la primera vez que se acostaba con un hombre, ¿por qué había dejado que Tony lo subyugara de esa forma? Porque vio el dolor que los ojos de él reflejaban, habían pasado dos meses desde que se había enterado de que Pepper y Stark no estaban en buenos términos, y al parecer, ella le había dejado.

Había ido hacia la biblioteca para buscar algo para leer, pero se había encontrado con un Tony demacrado y sin ánimos de nada, escuchó un reproche, pero no le había dado importancia, dispuesto a cerrar e irse, escuchó un timbre y le vio, tan devastado.

No se había acercado nunca de tal manera, pero sospechaba de que la relación de Tony había acabado.

—Quédate— la voz rota del magnate hombre de negocios le hizo detenerse—, quiero hablar con alguien.

Y algo muy sencillo, se volvió algo que no sabía si debería continuar, porque un corazón roto se debía de cuidar de otra manera, no de esa forma.


End file.
